


Dear Steve

by Rehearsal_Dweller



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, past abusive relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehearsal_Dweller/pseuds/Rehearsal_Dweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos found out that Cecil's past with Steve Carlsberg was about as terrible as it could have been, has a little to drink, and pens a letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Steve

**Author's Note:**

> "Prompt: Cecil used to be in an abusive relationship with Steve Carlsburg and Carlos finds out when Cecil breaks a beaker and starts to cry, asking him not to hit him."

~~Dear~~   ~~Mr Carlsberg~~   ~~Steve~~  Dumbass,

It has come to my attention that you don’t have the common sense to treat the best thing that ever walked into your life with respect.

Yeah, I know about your thing with Cecil.

He told me about it after a breakdown in the lab.

No wonder he hates you.

You know what I  _am_  wondering, though? How this town has let you carry on living here. And I don’t just mean the residents - no, I know why the residents haven’t flayed you alive yet, and that’s because they just don’t know. But the town itself should’ve driven you insane by now.

Only maybe I do know why Night Vale hasn’t broken you yet.

Because that’s  _my_  job.

And if that fails? If I poisoned you, nobody would know. And if they found out, nobody would care.

Die in a hole.

\- Carlos the Scientist


End file.
